fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
R.I.S.E- The Plans
R.I.S.E- PART ONE/FIFTEEN- THE PLANS- SET AFTER REVENGE OF THE FALLEN CHAPTER ONE- A BRUTAL MURDER Earth. The planet unfairly caught in the wars between the Autobots and Decepticons. Though the ancient Prime known as the Fallen has been vanquished, Megatron and Starscream, the second most feared leaders in battle, managed to escape after the Fallen's death. We, the Autobots will find them and there recruited allies. And when we do, we fear that Earth shall once again be part of a new war. I am Optimus Prime, and I am sending this warning to all Autobots- WE NEED HELP. M I L I T A R Y-- B A S E-- N O R T H--A M E R I C A The US Army were being escorted by N.E.S.T, a government agency used to assist Autobots when hunting down minions of the Fallen or Megatron. A new tank had been reported to have "just appeared out of nowhere" at the base. N.E.S.T had a slight suspicion about this, and were sent to investigate. They escorted a group of US Army forces from another area there for extra help. "Alright, men," called Captain Lennox, as they were taken to the tank from their vehicles (on foot). "be ready for the tank. You never know who it might be." He tapped his finger on his nose and winked at the soldiers. They chuckled quietly. They got to the tank. It was an Abrams tank. They'd seen a Decepticon that had this same vehicle as it's alternate Earth mode. Lennox took out a portable screen and aimed it at the tank, which had been found and left outside the aircraft landing field. The screen was blue and began to scan the tank. It spoke in a female robot voice; NO DECEPTICONS DETECTED. "So much for that!" sighed another soldier. They walked back to their vehicles and got inside. All except Lennox, who made some of them hide with him behind a pile of metal crates. The other soldiers stared blankly at them. "Get in, idiots. What are you doing?" "The Autobots warned us that the Decepticons can prevent us from detecting them, and hide anything else that reveals who they are. Now come on!" "You're crazy, man." The soldiers ignored him and got in. Lennox swore and joined the others behind the crates. All of them froze as they discovered just how right Lennox was. The tank was out of shape. It's insides showed, the symbol appeared and the scanner began to beep rapidly. They had seen this one before- BRAWL. A mean fighting machine and one of Megatron's weapon specialists. He was reported dead, but obviously had escaped the battle in Mission City. He was now standing up, and staring at the soldiers' vehicles. He raised his left arm. A heavy missile launcher locked onto the top of the hand and in one great fire, the whole squadron of N.E.S.T soldiers blew up like confetti. Lennox screamed in anger and stared at Brawl. The Decepticon stared back at him, laughed for a few seconds, transformed and escaped the military base. Lennox cowered behind the crates with his fellow crew, watching the flames consume the remaining debris. TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO...... =